1. Field:
The present invention relates to a fuel mixer for an internal combustion engine which provides for mixing a gaseous fuel with an air stream. The mixer is capable of fitting within an annular air filter of the type used on motor vehicles. Further, the mixer can be used where it is desired to operate the engine solely on gaseous fuel or it can be used in tandem with a gasoline carburetor where it is desired to alternate between gaseous fuel and liquid gasoline fuel. The mixer is of the air valve type and includes provisions for moving the air valve apparatus to an inactive position when liquid gasoline fuel is being used.
2. Prior Art:
The prior art includes various examples of mixing devices for introducing a gaseous fuel into an air stream. Some of the prior art devices permit alternate selection of gaseous or liquid fuels and provide for moving an air restrictor when operation on liquid fuel is desired. Objection has been found with prior art devices in that the vertical dimension of the apparatus sometimes interferes with the hood of a motor vehicle, and in that the air restrictor used in the gaseous fuel mixer obstructs the air inlet so as to require recalibration of the gasoline carburetor.